Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda: The Twin Wrath
by cwcoddington
Summary: The Andromeda fights in a battle, only to discover an enemy ship, which holds closer bonds than the crew can imagine.


Title: Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda: The Twin Wrath

Author: cwcandromeda (Christopher William Coddington)

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Main characters are property of Tribune Entertainment. Storyline is property of Christopher William Coddington.

**__**

Part 1: The Battle of Saluna

Chapter 1

The dust of nearby explosions from ships flooded the area. Through the vast thickness of the dust blanket, a swarm ship vectored slowly towards the Andromeda. Andromeda spoke rapidly, "Dylan, their vectoring closely! I've sustained 18% damage to my external hull." Dylan tried to hold on to one of the command consoles. A nuclear warhead came warping across the side of the Andromeda. The pressure was so intense from the all powerful warhead, that it caused several hull breaches. All of the crew suddenly fell to the floor as a huge pressure tide came ripping through command.

Several swarm ships vectored closely in compacted groups of 35 each. They closed in and targeted the Andromeda's external defenses. One swarm ship came vectoring so close in, it clipped the side of the Andromeda and exploded, causing an environmental disturbance on the Andromeda. "Hull breach in Deck 18.", stated Andromeda. Rommie quickly arose to her feet and said, "Damn that hurt!"

In amidst of all this, the battle will grow more intense and more deadly by the second. A top of the line ship vectored away from slipstream accompanied with millions of swarm ships. It's mass tripled the Andromeda's and it's length was of about 2 Andromeda's put together. Rommie looked at the screen in awe. "Gathering sensor returns.", reported Andromeda. "That ship, I've encountered it before! It seems so, familiar! Sensor returns gathered. It is ……………", Andromeda stopped dead in her words. Dylan pulled himself up by gripping a command console. "Who is it?", asked Dylan. "It's…..the CommonWealth Warship…Wraith of the Pegasus!", answered Andromeda. Dylan had no recollection of such a ship. "What, may I ask, is that ship?", asked Dylan. "It was a heavy defense cruiser. The biggest ship in the CommonWealth. He was designed to be incredibly large for double sized crews. He was rarely used, but when he was, you had to make sure you looked out. He disappeared 6 months before you came into command.", Andromeda answered. Dylan was about to seek more details when a PSP bomb came ripping through the Andromeda. Fragments of the Andromeda came peeling off and floating away. The high powered blast blew Rommie out of command and Dylan to the other side of command. Harper, Tyr, and Trance never arose from the last blow to the Andromeda.

The Andromeda, in battered fragments and pieces, arose over a beam of shimmering light, projected from a nearby planet in the path of direct rays of the sun. The crew lay still and silent in the organs of the ship. Nothing, but subtle coldness roamed through the atmosphere.

**__**

Chapter 2

In the disastrous and battered Hangar Deck, Harper struggled to get to his feet. He gripped hold of a nearby ladder and mustered all the strength he could to hoist himself up. After he was upon his feet, Harper gazed around and studied the Hangar Deck and other decks and quarters in his perspective. Dangling wires sprang around like angry snakes. He pictured the sparking electricity as dripping venom, released from a snake's mouth. He could not contain his stable state. He went into a state of shock, until something caught his eye. He spotted a battered Rommie on the floor with her head cocked, slanted in a sort of stoned, electrified way as if she had been shocked to a mal-functional state with tons of electricity. He observed the open holes. The second he went to pull out his equipment to try and fix Rommie, he was suddenly in awe to a really loud groan. Harper blinked a few times and tried to think of it as a fixation of his imagination. He heard the groan again. As he was about to turn around, this giant hairy hand landed on Harper's shoulder. In fright, Harper suddenly stopped breathing. His heart stopped between beats. The hand forced Harper around and Harper saw an object come towards him. It all turned pitch black.

In Command, Dylan was lying in severe pain on the floor. He tried to move his arms and legs, but stopped in the most shocking pulse of pain he had ever felt before in his entire life. Even though in such severe pain, he thought for a second. In a strong effort, Dylan made an attempt to crawl towards the door of the Command. He slowly made his way towards the door, where he spotted Rommie on the floor. Finally to Rommie, Dylan started fixing Rommie with tools that he found nearby, but something puzzled him. These tools seemed a lot like Harper's to him. How did they get here? The eerie discovery left Dylan hung in confusion for quite some time. He managed to get Rommie operational, but she had so many problems that were beyond Dylan's knowledge of fixing.

The Andromeda had drifted several feet out. Little did anyone know at the time, a massive black hole was in the solar system. Everyone is aware of it, except the Andromeda and her inhabited crew. Magog ships stormed around the Andromeda. Thousands clamped down on the Andromeda's hull and started pouring in. Rommie slowly sat up. "Intruder……Alert!", slurred Rommie. Thousands of Magog came storming through the Hangar Deck and decks of the Andromeda. Loud banging and angry groans echoed throughout the whole ship. In the ruckus, Trance arose to her feet. "Ugh!", Trance released. She looked around and noticed Tyr wasn't nearby anymore. She blinked and then concentrated on Beka, who she spotted moments after pondering Tyr's whereabouts. Trance kneeled down at Beka's side and gently slapped the sides of her face, attempting to revive her. "Come on, Beka!", Trance anxiously repeated. Beka's eyes opened, but in a state of which it looked like something was forcing down on her eye lids, attempting to compress them shut. "Trance? Is that you?", Beka asked in a delirious state. "Of course. No time for chit-chat. We have to get to Command.", Trance stated factually, while lifting Beka up.

The mysterious Tyr limped around a corner. He closed towards the wall and moved along like a spy, eyeing each bit of territory. He glanced left and right for the sight of the Magog. He glanced ahead to the site of small little hairy beasts rampaging down the ramp of the Hangar Deck, vectoring towards him. He raised his gun and started shooting in an angry, serious manner. Andromeda tried desperately to output a hologram. She just couldn't do it. Her AI network was too disrupted. One hologram was able to be outputted out of a different sector of the ship. She saw Harper's feet slowly slide out of the ship onto the airlock, as the doors closed afterwards. She raised her eyebrows in suspense.

**__**

Chapter 3

Beka and Trance ran towards Command, when tons of Magog stormed in front of them. "Trance! Where's my force lance?", Beka asked in quickness. Trance looked around. "I don't know", Trance answered. "WHAT?", Beka said. Trance felt Beka's pants and pockets, including the ones near her buttocks area. Beka looked at Trance with big eyes. "DO YOU MIND?", Beka asked. The Magog came raging towards them. Trance kicked one and sent it flying back into the group of Magog. Beka eyed her force lance on the floor and picked it up and fired on the Magog. "Die you hairy scum!!!!!", Beka yelled. Trance raised an eyebrow. "Calm down, Beka! I think their dead.", Trance said and then laughed. "Okay. Now to Command!", Beka commanded. They raced off quickly.

In a swarm ship in the Andromeda's airlock, Harper sat unconscious against the wall. He suddenly woke up deliriously and eyed his surroundings. He then eyed a gigantic hairy creature bent over in front of him. He was almost so sick to the feeling of vomiting at that sight. The creature turned around bearing teeth and walked over to Harper. "Now! You will tell me what I want to know about this ship, or you will pay dire consequences.", the Magog called. "Umm…pardon me your Hairiness, but do you have a name?", Harper asked. The Magog glared and kneeled down in front of him. "The name is Warlord Shank! Perhaps you've heard of me?", Warlord Shank asked almost flattering himself to death. "No!", Harper answered. "Oh!", Warlord Shank sighed and got up with some kind of long metal device with a giant red ball at the end. "What the hell is that?", asked Harper. "It is called a Nuclautic Shocker. It carries enough electricity to peel the skin off of your body. Now, you will tell me what I want to know about this ship.", Warlord Shank threatened with an evil look in his red eye. Thus, the most mysterious part of Warlord Shank, is that one eye is crystal clear and the other is red with some kind of design with blood of his eyes. It is the most grotesque thing Harper has ever witnessed, in an eye that is. The creature raised some kind of device and smacked Harper with it, knocking him back into an unconscious state.

In Command, Dylan and Trance try to force the door shut while Beka and Rommie went to work on restoring some of the Andromeda's peripheral systems. "My AI network is still disrupted and I can't get it to function! There's too much pressure and interference in this solar system.", Rommie stated. She slowly turned and walked towards Dylan. "Dylan! I'm detecting thousands of more Magog coming aboard.", she alerted. "Great! This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?", Dylan asked sarcastically.

The Andromeda drifted past an asteroid and collided against it. The chunk of rock ripped through deck 29 causing a major hull breach. Twelve androids that were in that sector, went offline and collapsed to the floor. All of the sudden, the hull breach was being sealed off. Rommie turned in command with an eyebrow raised. Andromeda's AI became functional and a sudden outburst of alarms went off. "Code Blue!", Andromeda repeated.

Warlord Shank came out of the airlock and walked up to a slightly taller figure. "I have one of them, sir!", Warlord Shank reported. The figure turned around. He was a very grotesque looking figure with one eye. He raised one arm that had no hand, but a steel hook. "Oh goodie! More friends to torture!", the Magog figure said evilly and then yelled a chant.

Rommie turned her head. Dylan, after looking down at the floor, raised his head and looked around in suspense. "What was that?", he asked. Rommie said in a very absentminded manor, "I don't know!" "Something tells me we're in for a dose of hell.", stated Beka, who was looking around in the same manor as Dylan.

**_Part 2: The Family Connection_**

**__**

Chapter 4

Tyr moved around quickly and justly. He fired out on the Magog repetitively and forcefully. "Die you sanctimonious scum!", Tyr roared. As Tyr started to get the Magog off of his back, more Magog came storming towards him. He kicked, clawed, and shot everything he had to get rid of all those Magog and he was successful. The second he killed the last Magog, he ran away from that area of the ship, headed towards Command.

Warlord Shank and the Magog figure conversed with one another on what they planned on doing with the ship. "I say we destroy it!", Warlord Shank suggested. "No! The ship maybe of some use to us!", the Magog figure said. Now this figure is actually the leader or Captain of the voyage. "Excuse me!", the Magog captain said. He turned around and raised his communicator and contacted someone. "Ready? Go!", he commanded.

The Andromeda drifted through a vast sheet of debris, in which was her own. As the Andromeda floated through, the Wraith of the Pegasus came vectoring in on the Andromeda and connected to her. The massive ship put tons of pressure on the Andromeda, forcing her back. Andromeda's airlock suddenly opened, revealing 20 figures.

Rommie turned around and was disturbed by some interfering sound.. She tuned to ultra sonic and observed closely. "We have more intruders, Dylan!", she informed. "I might also add, that the other ship is connected to us." "Can we make contact?", Dylan asked. "No! Some key systems are still not functional.", Rommie answered. The one thing that puzzled Dylan and the others in the room was how Andromeda's AI came online and became operational so quickly, but more the less how it came online and operational in the first place.

Out in the Hangar Deck, Tyr was running very quickly, shooting behind him the whole way. Tons of magog figures came charging after him from all perspectives. He pulled out a force lance and set it to overload, instant plasma grenade and sent it flying back into the crowd of the Magog. As the force lance dropped to the ground, it burst with great force. Luckily for Tyr, it managed to slow the Magog down. Only a few were injured or killed by the force lance. The rest raced on in rage, running after him.

At the airlock, a woman figure, unlike any creature anyone has seen, emerged from the doors of the airlock. She was a very beautiful figure with a mix of almost all species, excluding Magog. The woman had characteristics of an AI, Neitzschean, Kalderan, Vedran, Than, etc. Everyone stood in awe in Command as they viewed her entrance on the screen.

The Magog leader looked at the woman and walked over to her. "Ah, Queen Cadel! Glad you could make it!", he said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world!", she said with an evil gleam in her eye. Rommie had an expression of fear on her face and she turned towards Dylan. "This is going be a long ride!", Beka stated emphatically.

**__**

Chapter 5

The woman figure, who we earlier learned was Queen Cadel, Queen of Saluna in the Gabreltar Solar System, started examining the ship and it's many features. "Very nice!", she stated when she came to one of the crew quarters. Queen Cadel is a woman that is very difficult to please, especially since her dominant race was AI. The reader may be curious to find out how she had so many races in her genetic make-up. Queen Cadel was a scientific experiment in a science laboratory near M86. The goal was to see how having so many races in the living specie's genetic make-up would effect the species. Apparently, in Queen Cadel's case, it made her stronger and fearful. "I want to see more. Then, we will discuss our tactics after I've seen what this ship is equipped with and what it can do.", she ordered. She picked up her luggage and plopped it in the arms of a Magog servant that came walking by. "Here. Take my luggage!", she commanded.

Outside, the Magog were becoming more impatient with the pace of the mission. They started moving in on the Andromeda when a large object came racing out of nowhere and appeared in front of the swarm ships and the Andromeda. It was a large ship, known as the Nona, no bigger than 2 Maru's put together, equipped with one nova bomb and tons of PSP bombs. The Andromeda drifted, with the other ship still connected to her, and turned in a slow manner when a PSP bomb was shot at her. It warped the surface of the Andromeda's hull and afterwards missed.

Tyr came running into Command and turned around and shot fires out into the Hangar Deck. Thousands of Magog turned the corner and came storming into Command. Rommie turned around and pulled out her force lance and started firing. Dylan got up and did the same. Beka and Trance tried to get some key systems back online. A PSP bomb was fired from the Nona and struck the Andromeda and jolted her. The lights flickered and went dim. Rommie turned her head and looked back at Beka and Trance and turned back and fired on the Magog. They came charging towards them and Rommie raised a leg and kicked one and used her elbow and punched one off of her back. She turned and raised her arm and smacked one of the Magog very forcefully knocking it down and unconscious. The Magog leader came walking in slowly and pressed some button on a kind of remote like device, and the Andromeda's AI went offline. Queen Cadel came in, draped in a long black robe and a hood, covering her face. She pulled the hood down and revealed her face and grinned and laughed evilly, raising a Nuclautic Shocker and aimed it at Rommie. "Say goodnight scrap metal!", she said in a vulgar way and fired at Rommie. Rommie leaped onto the floor quickly and the Shock Sphere from the Nuclautic Shocker barely missed her. It hit the wall and disintegrated. Rommie rolled on the floor and leaped up to her feet and raised out her force lance. At that same time, Dylan brought out his force lance and shot at one Magog. One crept up on him and he jolted the ferocious creature in the stomach with one end of the force lance and then fired in the same spot. Rommie saw a Magog creeping up on Beka and fired at it. She then turned and looked at Queen Cadel and moved towards her. They moved around in a circle, staring into each other's eyes.

In the swarm ship in the airlock, Harper lied. He slowly opened his eyes and looked for Warlord Shank. He thought where he might have gone off to, but stopped after deciding to get out of there quickly, if he could. Harper pulled out a pocket knife he had in his pocket and started cutting the rope on the magnetic box that was keeping him in there. He moved quickly.

Rommie and Queen Cadel were continuing at it, in the same circular motion. Queen Cadel dropped her Nuclautic Shocker in the corner and Rommie put her force lance away. At the split second, Queen Cadel ran towards the wall and jumped and flipped backwards and kicked Rommie, sending her flying backwards. Rommie got back up to her feet and put her hands on Queen Cadel's shoulder and smacked her head against Queen Cadel's. Queen Cadel then grabbed Rommie's arm and flipped her over.

Harper cut through the rope and dropped to the floor and started crawling, trying not be spotted easily. He crawled over to a bunch of boxes and crawled on the side of them. He reached the door and opened it and crawled out. Quickly jumping to his feet, Harper started running and looked back to see if any Magog were behind him, until when he turned his head and ran into Warlord Shank. Warlord Shank stood there with his eyes bulged out in a very vulgar manner and groaned. Harper gulped. The Magog creature, Warlord Shank, attempted to catch Harper in his grasp. Harper raised his leg and slammed it on Warlord Shank's foot and ran away as fast as he could. Warlord Shank started jumping around in pain. "Ooh! Ow! Damn! Damn! Ow!", he yelled and gripped his Nuclautic Shocker forcefully and shot his other foot.

Harper continued running down the hall as fast as he could, not looking back, until he came to a large group of Magog running down the ramp in front of him. "Oh no! Crap!", he said to himself and took off in another direction with the Magog following.

**__**

Chapter 6

Queen Cadel and Rommie fought like wild cats. Queen Cadel rammed Rommie against a steel beam and placed her hand on Rommie's neck. Rommie placed her hands on Queen Cadel's shoulders, attempting to force her back. She then pulled Queen Cadel's arm away from her and raised her leg and kicked Queen Cadel back. Rommie jumped in the air and back flipped over a command console and landed behind Queen Cadel and wrapped her arm around Queen Cadel's kneck. "Tell me. Are you feeling lucky?", Rommie asked while continuing to grip on Queen Cadel. "As always.", Queen Cadel replied and elbowed a blow to Rommie's abdomen area.

Harper raced through the Hangar Deck with the savage beasts, Magog, running behind him. He looked back and saw Warlord Shank limping quickly to the front of the line in rage behind him. Harper screamed and ran faster and came to a ladder, that led down to the next deck, and leaped down the hole and activated his gravity harness. He landed and looked around eyeing his surroundings and heard the Magog running close to the hole and looked in one direction and ran as fast as he could.

Dylan and Try were trying to draw off the Magog that were in the room while Queen Cadel and Rommie were ripping each other apart. "Eat……….Dust!", Rommie yelled while ramming Queen Cadel's head against a steel pole. Queen Cadel grabbed a hold of Rommie's arm and forced her around and through her to the ground and picked up her Nuclautic Gripper and attempted to shoot Rommie. Dylan shot a Magog and came over and grabbed hold of Queen Cadel's Nuclautic Gripper. "Didn't your mother tell you to leave other people's property alone?", she asked while trying to force it out of his hands. Rommie got up and grabbed a metal pole and whacked Queen Cadel with it, sending her falling to the floor. "Thanks, Dylan!", she said thankfully. "Your Welcome!", he replied and turned around and started shooting Magog. Queen Cadel jumped up and grabbed two knives and leaped up onto a command console and leaped at Rommie, attempting to stab the knives into her. Rommie jumped out of the way, leaving a backfired plot for Queen Cadel. She landed on the floor, sending the knives straight into the floor. She pulled on them forcefully to pull them out when Rommie came up and gave her a swift kick in the side. She grabbed her Nuclautic Gripper again and got to her feet and attempted to shoot at Rommie, when Rommie came charging towards her with a metal rod and shoved it straight into her abdomen. She stood there with a eye bulging expression, and then looked down slowly and pulled the rod out. Queen Cadel threw it and it ripped straight through a nearby Magog. Dylan witnessed it and looked at Queen Cadel. He almost couldn't contain himself. He turned around and smirked and then continued firing on the Magog.

The Magog leaped down the hole and continued after Harper. They weren't exactly for sure of his direction, but they took the chance of splitting up to find him. They went three different directions. Harper looked back as he ran through the Hangar Deck and didn't see a single Magog. He looked back and then turned his head again to find Magog falling down and landing on the floor and sprinting after him. His eyes bulged and he turned his head again and sprinted himself.

Queen Cadel kicked Rommie in the chest area after leaning against a steel beam for support. Rommie fell back and pulled out her force lance and extended it. Queen Cadel pulled out her Nuclautic Gripper and clashed it against Rommie's force lance. Rommie tilted her force lance and flipped the Nuclautic Gripper out of Queen Cadel's hand and whacked her with the force lance, knocking here down with great force. She arose to her feet with an outraged expression on her face and attempted to grasp Rommie, when she was suddenly kicked by Rommie out of Command. "And stay out! Scrap Metal!", Rommie stated.

Sprinting through the Hangar Deck, Harper came to another ladder and raced up. On the next level, he began sprinting on. He thought he would have to stop soon to catch his breath, but if he stopped now, the Magog would catch him. He raced on, when he came close to the doors of the Command. Queen Cadel looked up and saw him running and jumped up. He skidded and tried to run the other way, but the second he attempted to do this, Queen Cadel opened her mouth and sprayed some kind of gassy fluid into Harper's face, releasing a hissing sound, forcing him to collapse in paralysis and blindness. She picked him up and walked off, in a different direction of the Magog.

**__**

Chapter 7

Rommie dusted herself off and picked up her force lance and started shooting at Magog. Beka was having a bit of trouble with some of the key systems on the ship. "Do you think when they build the Andromeda, they could make her systems any more complicated?", Beka asked Trance. Trance smiled and hooked one wire to a socket. "Some key systems are online, Dylan!", Rommie reported. "Good! What do we have?", Dylan asked. "Weapon systems." Rommie replied. "Great!", he said as he walked towards a command console. The Magog leader, who was standing at the other side of the room, dropped the remote, which dropped to the floor and landed on the activation button, reactivation the Andromeda's core AI. He quickly picked it up and tried to shut it down, but the remote didn't respond. He threw the remote down and stormed out of Command. "Something is going right for a change.", Beka said to herself. "Rommie, how many Magog are still aboard?", Dylan asked. "Approximately 300.", Rommie answered. Dylan picked up his force lance and walked out of Command. Beka and Rommie followed.

Queen Cadel walked through the hallway when the Magog leader ran up from behind and stopped her. "Do they know about you yet?", he asked. "They are completely unaware that I am the Andromeda's sister.", she answered. "Perfect.", he stated. She walked past the leader and walked into Slipstream Core, kneeling down and lying Harper against the railing. She surfaced her hand over Harper's face with some kind of yellow glow coming from her hand. Harper raised his head and asked, "Who are you?" "Queen Cadel. Now, I am not one for chit-chat so, unless you don't want to be able to move or see for a very long time, be quiet.", she commanded and pulled out a rag and put a part in his mouth and literally gagged him. While doing this, she whispered into his ears, "Cooperate, and you won't have go through this again. Understood?", she said. Harper nodded. "Good. Now, we're going to sit here for awhile and relax.", she said. Harper looked in the other direction with a look of tiredness on his face.

Dylan came around the corner and was bombarded with Magog. They stormed up and tried to shred him to pieces. Beka came around the corner, followed by Rommie, and pulled out her gun and shot the Magog. "Spread out.", Dylan commanded. They broke apart and moved in opposite directions.

**__**

Chapter 8

Tyr and Trance were in Command working on a few minor repairs. "I think some systems are functional now.", Andromeda reported, as a hologram appeared. "Are we close to getting slipstream back?", Trance asked. "I doubt it. We have hundreds of other systems to fix. That's not including peripheral systems.", she replied. The ship jolted as a Kinetic Warhead was fired at the Andromeda. "Switching to damage control. Sealing off hull breaches.", Andromeda reported.

In the Slipstream Core, wires dangled and sparked with large gleams of light. The loud creaking sound of the damaged ship floating through space echoed through the room. Queen Cadel was sitting in a nearby chair, playing with a yoyo. She motioned the yoyo down. Harper's eyes followed. She bounced it up. Harper's eyes followed. Up. Down. Queen Cadel sat there in the same eye motion as Harper while playing with the yoyo. Then, she stopped and put the yoyo away. "I'm sick of the yoyo!", she stated. She got out of the chair and pulled a pogo stick out of her bag and started bouncing around. "Weeee!", she shouted. "I feel like a kid again!", she replied afterwards. Harper raised an eyebrow. "That's nothing. Try a hover board.", he said. She hopped off the pogo stick and put it back in her bag. "Okay. Here's the deal. Your going to help me take control of the Andromeda. You remember what I said what would happen if you didn't cooperate, right?", she asked. Harper nodded. "Good. Follow me.", she commanded as she pulled out her Nuclautic Shocker and moved towards the door. The door opened and Trance came in and saw part of the pogo stick in the bag. "Ooh! A pogo stick! I've always wanted one!", she said, then knocked out from being hit with Queen Cadel's Nuclautic Shocker. "Ow! That wasn't very nice.", she replied with an evil gleam in her eyes as she pulled out her force lance and shoved it into Queen Cadel's back and threatened to pull the trigger. "Now. Move.", she said. They walked out and Harper just stood there. Trance came back and yelled, "Harper. Get your butt out here!"

Rommie vectored around the corner and came across the Magog leader, who was holding a force lance. Rommie wondered how he found one. He aimed it at her abdomen area. She put her force lance away and laughed and glared into his eyes. The ferocious leader heard a bunch of foot steps and looked back. Rommie leaped forward and grabbed the force lance out of his hand and twirled it around, then whacked him on the back of the head. "And you call yourself a leader.", she said shaking her head. She walked on pulling out her force lance and using both for shooting Magog. The Leader lied on the ground with his head cocked in a slanted position with an ill manner look on his face. His eyes wide open and a blood streak near his mouth.

Queen Cadel walked along the hallway, with the force lance in her back, followed by Harper. "Harper. Get that…….thing...from her.", she commanded. Harper grabbed the Nuclautic Shocker and put it on the floor and shot it with his gun. The Shocker blew up with great pressure and a bright light that left Harper partially blind for a few seconds. "That's some strong material!", he exclaimed to himself. Queen Cadel was turned around and started punching Trance and tried to kick her. "Now, didn't your Mom tell you to play nice?", Trance said as she shocked her with a power phaser that she pulled out of her pocket. Queen Cadel collapsed to the floor and afterwards, picked up by Trance. They walked on.

**__**

Chapter 9

Magog were running all over the place in rage. Dylan extended his force lance and put it between one of the Magog's legs and flipped the ferocious beat to the floor. "My ass!", Dylan said. He continued to fire on the Magog, moving slowly down the Hangar Deck. Beka ran up behind him with a long string of Magog behind her, which were shooting at her with Nuclautic Shockers. "These guys need some professional help.", she stated while running on. She curved herself sideways and raised her gun and fired back, turning around and continuing straight forward. Dylan was walking along shooting Magog one by one and doing occasional flipping, when Beka came running past. "Hey Dylan. Bye Dylan.", she said in excitement. The Magog came running past him. He followed, shooting them.

Queen Cadel bounced from Trance's pace of walking, as she lie arched over Trance's shoulder. Harper watched her head bounce up and down. They came to Command and walked in. "Crap!", Harper said. He gathered his tools that were on the floor in the Hangar Deck and went over to a system console and started repairs. Tyr eyed the android that was lying on Trance's shoulder. "This is new.", he said. Trance pulled the android off of her should and placed her on the floor, rested against the side of one of the command consoles. Moments later, Rommie came running and turned around and shot out into the Hangar Deck. "Sealing off Command.", she reported.

On the other ship, Wraith of the Pegasus, the crew were running about getting ready, planning to go aboard the Andromeda. This ship has multiple AI's. The original AI is currently installed, but if you've been paying attention, Queen Cadel is an AI from this ship. Cadellia, the ship's secondary core AI, is an upgrade to Mila's AI. The Magog came across a copy of Mila's AI in a singularity of a black hole. One crew member climbed down the ladder in one area of the Hangar Deck and headed for the Slipstream Core. He walked in and headed towards the controls and set the Slipstream drive to overload. It triggered a leak in one of the AP tanks on the ship. "It won't be long now.", the Magog said to himself. Cadellia, the secondary core AI, made a hologram appear. "You know you won't get to the Andromeda in time, right?", she asked. "If we don't, the Andromeda will be destroyed either way.", he answered. The hologram disappeared, afterwards, the Magog walked out of the ship's Slipstream Core.

Twenty swarm ships grouped together and moved slowly towards the Andromeda, prepping themselves to launch weapons on the Andromeda. The Andromeda continued to adventure through the thick debris, lugging the other ship with her. The swarm ships separated in half and raced in towards the Andromeda, launching a massive missile load at her. "Hold on.", Andromeda announced. Everyone in the room grabbed onto a command console or a steel beam on the wall. At the split second, the side wall of Command came collapsing in with great pressure, blowing them all to the side of the room. Queen Cadel slowly fell over and rolled down to the other wall and crashed into Harper. In the Hangar Deck, the pressure rolled towards Dylan and Beka. It came bursting through a wall in the Hangar Deck and blew the Magog, Dylan, and Beka halfway across the east side of the Hangar Deck. The lights flickered and dimmed down and flashed with each spark that was projected from the dangling wires. Dylan landed on his back, followed by Beka who landed on her side on his knee. The damage still continued to occur. One command console ripped out of the floor and flew towards the wall, almost smacking Trance, but barely missed. The Andromeda drifted far out and started to roll and sink downwards, as large fragments of the ship came floating away, bombarding the swarm ships and blowing them to pieces. The Andromeda continued to nose dive downward in a slow rotational spin with a loud creaking sound, echoing across the vicinity. The Andromeda's AI projected a hologram. "Code Red. All officers down in Command.", she repeated, with her hologram fading in and out. Alarms sounded in the background as the loud creaking sound echoed, not only outside the ship, but inside as well.

**__**

Part 3: Vast Perception

Chapter 10

The ship creaked farther out in battered distress. The other ship sustained damage as well. During the missile load that was shot at the Andromeda, the Andromeda was jolted and moved away from the other ship. The other ship had itself clamped to the Andromeda and when the Andromeda jolted away, it ripped parts of the ship off and made an open hull breach in the side. The part of the ship that clamped to the Andromeda fell off and floated away, mixing with the fragments from the Andromeda.

Dylan and Beka woke up and climbed to their feet and walked around inspecting the damage. Most of the Magog were dead from the missile load. "How long will this take to fix?", Beka asked. "Approximately 2 weeks!", Andromeda answered over the intercom. "How could it be that short of time?", Beka asked again. "Well, hopefully everyone will help in repairs. It will only be 2 weeks if we all help. If not, I would say about 3 months.", Andromeda replied. "Great!", Dylan said in a sarcastic tone.

Rommie opened her eyes and looked up and eyed the surroundings. She looked over to Beka, who was awaking and afterwards, getting up. "That was a real low blow.", Beka stated. Rommie slowly got up and went to check on the others. Beka walked over to Trance and shook her. "Come on Trance. Come on.", she repeated shaking her. Trance opened one eye and quickly raced to get up and see if everyone was alright. Harper arose with a moaning sound, holding his stomach, where Queen Cadel's head hit. "I feel like some kid was jumping on me, like I was a trampoline.", Harper said. Tyr groaned and grabbed his gun, afterwards, standing up. Trance knelt down and picked Queen Cadel up. She stood Queen Cadel up and reactivated her. In a second, Queen Cadel's eyes opened. "Where am I?", she asked. "Command.", Andromeda answered. She stopped and scanned her core AI and her ship status. Her face halted with an expression of shock and disgust. "I've been set to self-destruct, but how?", she asked. All this just confused everyone in the room. Beka and Dylan walked in. "We'll figure it out.", Rommie said. "We only have 12 minutes, then.", Queen Cadel stated. A look of tension ran across the faces of the crew of Andromeda. They stood there, watching the visuals of the other ship on the screen.


End file.
